Traditional laparoscopic procedures involve the formation of puncture sites through the skin and related tissue layers to provide access to an internal structure within a bodily cavity. Upon formation of a puncture site, the natural elasticity of the tissue tends to close the opening, and thus a port is utilized to hold the site open. For example, a trocar port is device having a tubular configuration defining a port opening and having a configuration that engages the tissue to hold the site open.
Multiple puncture sites, for example three or more, are provided in the desired area so that multiple instruments may be used for the particular laparoscopic procedure, as well as to allow for triangulation of the target structure. For example, a laparoscope or other visualization system may utilize one port, while a grasper or other tissue manipulator is used with the second port in conjunction with a cutting or suturing device utilized through the third port. While laparoscopic procedures are less invasive when compared to traditional open surgery, these procedures still leave multiple scars.